


falling out

by smoshforham



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoshforham/pseuds/smoshforham
Summary: day one for a writeathon!





	falling out

**_writeathon day one: write about the breakdown of a relationship, when you start to fall out of love and just don’t think it will last much longer. the times when you start to doubt what you have and your ability to thrive within the relationship._ **

**_angsty modern hamliza_ **

\---

there was once a study that determined that the same reasons people fall in love soon ended up the reason they fell out of it.

‘that their lover’s once endearing stubbornness has now become refusal to compromise and their one track mind is now immaturity and their bad habits that you once adored is now money down the drain. their spontaneity becomes reckless and irresponsible and their feet up on your dash is no longer sexy, just another distraction in your busy life.’

and i guess that’s what happened to them, a once sweet and happy couple turned sour and sad. the girl, eliza(beth), trusting and kind. the boy, alex(ander), a hard worker and wrote like he was running out of time. when they met, it was, quite literally, love at first sight. alexander often talked about he wrote eliza love letters until she fell but everyone knew she was helpless for him one way or another.

eliza admired him for his traits, hard working and non-stop, he fought for what he believed in, voiced his opinions, stood and spoke up. he was the exact opposite of her; he was loud and outspoken, she was quiet and soft spoken. but they still seemed so in love, it almost seemed like opposites really did attract. and in some cases they did, just not this one.

the early months were what most people said was puppy love. 2 years later, it evolved into of matured then. they lived together, acted like a married couple, everyone thought it would last. then in the span of a year, it broke apart.

_ “look at where you are, look at where you started. the fact that you're alive is a miracle, just stay alive that would be enough. and if your girlfriend could share a fraction of your time, if i could grant you peace of mind, would that be enough?” _

-

_ “alexander.” _

**“i have to leave.”**

_ “alexander!” _

**“look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now.”**

_ “helpless…” _

**“they are asking me to lead!”**

_ “look around, isn't this enough?! what would be enough, to be satisfied?” _

-

and so it happened.

alexanders once admirable hard working and non-stop personality became something that kept him forever busy. his cute stubborness became refusal to compromise. his genius opinions and tendency to stand up for them became ignorant and rude. 

the man eliza loved, the man she once thought had everything in his eyes, every single english word in his brain. as quickly as he became beautiful and the love of her life, he also became ugly and the a reminder of heartbreak.

and for alexander? eliza never changed. she was still the sweetest and kindest person he knew, she had a heart of gold. he loved her, he knew that everything she said the day she left was true. but he was too stubborn to admit it, that was his flaw.

 


End file.
